Super Loudverse Universe
by Arokham
Summary: A veces el destino nos encuentra, muchas veces no. muchas veces tenemos que buscarlo y otras simplemente encontrarlo dentro de una caja de cereal, pues asi es, esta es la historia de Lincoln y de su Super Loudverse Universe, ( constantes refeencias a Marvel y Dc)


**Aquella vieja sorpresa.**

" **El trabajo de un héroe nuca termina, especialmente en una ciudad llena de crimen, la poderosa fuerza de nuestros campeones nos protegen del mal que acechan en estas calles sin ley"**

-Las noches son frías en las oscuras calles de San Francis, pero ni los vientos más gélidos pueden detener el calor de la justicia, mis informantes me dieron una pista importante, " El bromista " piensa atracar este banco- Dijo para si aquel corpulento héroe a bordo de su fantástico vehículo , mientras que vigilante recorría aquellas calles de expulsaban un hedor a crimen y corrupción

\- Ace, hay algo acercándose al objetivo- Le dijo su fiel acompañante y amigo en la lucha contra el crimen el siempre confiable Jack un ojo

\- ¿Cuánto son Jack?-

\- Solo uno Ace-

-"Ese maldito bufón demente, se trae algo entre manos, por nada lo conocen como Rey de la comedia del crimen"- pensó, tratando de no involucrarse personalmente en este caso, pero le era imposible, cada caso para el siempre era personal.

\- Jack, prepárate para cubrirme, me acercare al punto –

-….-

-Jack contesta- repitió preocupado

El comunicador se quedó en silencio

\- Hey Ace viejo amigo, que gusto tenerte del otro lado de la línea- Pudo oír la voz de ese malnacido remedo de payaso al otro lado de la línea

\- ¡Bromista¡, donde esta Jack que hiciste con el- le exigió con toda su furia

\- Porque no miras la azotea del edificio- Jack un ojo fiel compañero de Ace estaba colgado de las piernas en percha más alta del edificio Garrison S.t

\- Creo que tu amigo, te dejo COLGADO, ¡Entiendes Ace, Jajajajajajajajajaj!-

\- Tú y tus bromas me dan asco Bromista- No estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar entero al bromista si este osaba hacerle daño a su fiel amigo.

\- Este solo es el inicio del chiste Ace. Para mis siguiente acto activare las bombas del cuerpo de Jacky y tendrás diez minutos para sacar el diamante rosa del banco o esta rutina tendrá un final ¡EXPLOSIVO!-

\- ¡No lo hagas Ace!- Le grito desesperado Jack.

\- Jack no te preocupes, que yo soy Ace Savy y aun…-

\- ¡No he jugado mi última carta!- Ambos niños gritaron al unísono

Aquella era otra tarde sábado para Lincoln y Clyde, como cualquier otro de esos días el dúo Loud-Mcbride se reunía en la casa de este último, con una gran bandeja de botanas y la sodas más gaseosas que podían conseguir, frente a la gran televisión de los McBride, con una sola misión.

\- ¡Ver el mejor capítulo de Ace Savy ¡ Clyde hermano no puedo esperar a la otra semana-

\- Fue genial Lincoln, tampoco puedo esperar a la otra semana, leí en internet que la próxima temporada van adaptar Una Broma en la Familia-

\- Dulce e inocente Clyde , no debes creer todo lo que dicen en internet, es obvio que lo que van adaptar primero es Ace Savy The Fast Point.- le dijo el peliblanco mientras palmoteaba la espalda de su amigo

\- No lo sé Lincoln aun ni siquiera se nos muestra la identidad de Fast Thunder, además….-

Eso era algo que amaba Lincoln Loud aquel chico de once años con diez hermanas , pasar tiempo con Clyde su amigo de toda la infancia, compartiendo esa maravillosa fascinación que tenían por los comics, por el universo BC y sus personajes , en especial por Ace savy, al cual ellos consideraban el mejor héroe de todos, inteligente, poderoso, misterioso e imponente un modelo al que aspiraban esos dos pequeños. Discutir sobre lo que seguiría en la serie animada, y si respetarían el canon original de las historias del comic era algo que siempre discutían, una discusión que podía llevar horas y que los padres de aquel pequeño niño con gafas habían aprendido a respetar, imperturbable e inmutable era la barrera que creaban en torno a sus palabras, soltando información sobre sagas y crisis indistintas del universo, nada podía sacarlos de ese trance , excepto claro por lo que paso ese día. Ambos niños callaron ante lo que vieron en la televisión en uno de los tantos anuncio de productos asociados que daban luego de cada episodio, uno que era diferente al resto, un anuncio que robo su atención como el criminal más hábil cortando todo atisbo de realidad en ellos

" **Chicos y chicas fanáticos de Ace Savy. Están listos para el 40ª aniversario de B Comics, solo por esta semana los cereales Zombie Bran , tendrán una heroica sorpresa. En cada caja de cereal encontraran un paquete con cartas coleccionables con diseños únicos de tus personajes favoritos, pero eso no es todo, una de todas las cajas, podrán encontrar la ¡Tarjeta Dorada!"**

Un abrazo de la más pura emoción fue inminente, temblaban, sonreían de alegría, no querían apartar su mirada de la tv hasta que esto terminara.

" **La tarjeta dorada, les permitirá ganar"**

Sus sonrisas crecieron más,su felicidad también lo hizo

" **Dos entradas, para ti y un acompañante a la San Daniel's ComicCon"**

El abrazo se volvió más fuerte, a la vez que la felicidad crecía aun más.

" **Podrán hacer el tour a los estudios Garnert Bros, donde se crea la serie animada de Ace Savy, ¡Y podran aparecer en un capítulo especial!"**

No pudieron contener la emoción y lanzaron un grito agudo que resonó hasta la otra acera

" **Y por último"**

No apartaron la mirada de la televisión

" **Podrán ganar"**

Se acercaron lo más que pudieron

" **Esta primera edición del comic, Investigator Comics Nº 27"**

Ambos saltaron de alegría ,se abrazaron , bailaron , no podían creer lo que habían visto , premio gordo , un investigator comic Nº 27 , la primera aparición documentada del Sabio caballero de las cartas "Ace Savy".

\- Tenemos que ganar la tarjeta dorada Clyde-

\- Si Lincoln, imagínate los dos juntos al lado de Ace Savy y Jack un ojo, … solo Lori corriendo en la playa es más hermoso que esa visión-

\- No se diga más CLyde … en especial sobre mi hermana, ¡tenemos que decirle a nuestros padres del concurso no pueden negarse!- Partieron a sus casas con la emoción y decisión en sus corazones algo que acabaría solo una horas después al volver a comunicarse por esa vieja walkie talkie que los mantenía siempre comunicados

\- Hu.. Lincoln

-….. si Clyde?-

\- Tus padres….-

\- Si Clyde, se negaron….., ¿Y los tuyos?-

\- También,….. Incluso me dijeron que eso era una estafa de las corporaciones para que los niños compraran más de su cereal chatarra-

\- Los míos me dijeron que ya tienen un presupuesto y no pueden gastar más-

Se mantuvieron en silencio, saboreando un derrota prematura al tiempo que agiles sus mentes ideaban un plan ante tal altercado.

-Podemos trabajar Clyde

\- Un trabajo, muy buena idea Lincoln

Otra astuta idea del hombre de las ideas, aunque fuese pensada al instante esta era lo suficientemente practica como para llevarles a la cima.

\- Vender limonada, la receta de Lola- Lo suficientemente frías para recolectar unos cuantos billetes en el día más caluroso del año, tristemente estaban en invierno.

\- Pasear perros como solo Lana puede- tristemente era cierto, solo Lana podía pasear perros.

-Pasteles a lo Luan- Suaves y deliciosos, pero a la gente no parecía agradarle la idea de pagar un dólar por pastel en la cara.

\- Y me quede sin ideas Clyde

\- Creo que no tendremos esos cereales Lincoln

\- Ni la oportunidad de conocer a Ace

\- Mucho menos a Jack- Estaban tristes, aunque había un razón justa para ello, al menos esta vez sí. Aquel premio que la imposibilidad tentaba en alejar de todo aquel ingenuo que comprara una caja esperando ser el chico Savy, se hacía ahora una imposibilidad absoluta, era justo decir que en el fondo sabían que no ganarían, pues bueno eran miles de cajas, la fortuna tendría que sonreírles con la mejor de sus muecas para que esto fuera siquiera posible, pero era una imposibilidad que querían saborear con sus propias manos.

-0-

\- Sera nuestra primera vez, no sabes la sorpresa que tengo para ti osito…espera que quieres hablar con mi hermano, literalmente voy a matar a ese niño, ¡Lincoln¡- Un grito mañanero, nada mejor para levantar esos ánimos, y bajar a aquel amiguito que las ultimas mañanas despertaba con igual ímpetu, sin duda Lincoln estaba creciendo.

\- Habla rápido y cuelga que tengo cosas de que hablar con Bobby

\- Como sea Lori. Alo Bobby eres tú, que ocurre que no estoy de ganas

\- Porque hermanito- Preguntaba el afortunado muchacho, aunque fortuna era poco menos que mentir, posiblemente el karma siempre estuviese de su lado, un buen trabajo, un hermosa familia y una novia que de palabras de Clyde, brillaba como modelo del caribe, el niño tenía suerte de que Bobby no fuera de los tipos celosos.

\- Es una larga historia, te aburrirías

-Bueno, si es aburrida, no tienes que contármela

-¡Espera¡ dije larga, era corta , es corta, es que en la televisión anunciaron un concurso en el cereal zombi bran, tenía premios fabulosos y bueno no pudimos conseguir ni una sola caja.

\- Que mala suerte, lo siento por ti hermanito.

\- Bobby…entonces… porque me llamaste

-Uhh…verdad Nei Nei me dijo que te llamaría que tenía una sorpresa para ti

-Ronnie Ann, ¡Y recién me lo dices¡Va moler mis huesos¡

"Corre Linki""Corre" era quizás lo que Leni le hubiera dicho, al verlo recorrer los interiores de su hogar a velocidad de vértigo. Se mostraba temeroso ante un miedo más que razonable, pues si alguien era capaz de lograr que ensuciara su ropa interior era esa niña, claro está "ensuciarla" en más de un sentido de la palabra.

\- Donde te metiste Lame-O, hace una hora, ¡Una hora que estoy frente a la pantalla esperando que respondas¡

\- Fue culpa de Bobby…el me llamo…

-Así que ahora mi hermano tiene la culpa

\- Espera no, Ronnie no quise decir eso

-¡Olvídate de mi sorpresa ¡Olvídate de todo¡-

Se armó la gorda frente al niño , la pantalla en negro era la respuesta silenciosa ante tales palabras, requería explicación, quizas no, Ronnie Ann Santiago era un pequeño y amigable volcán en constante erupción al cual era mejor no provocar.

Pero el la provoco, así que ahora le tocaba pagar el precio de tal afrenta.

\- Amigo esto apesta- Sin duda lo hacía - Primero el cereal, luego Lori y ahora Ronnie Ann me odia, esto puede ponerse peor- Podía, aunque era arriesgado tentar a la suerte sin terminar encerrado en un traje de ardilla de nuevo.

\- Puede ponerse mejor Lame-O- Aquella voz que emanaba cierta dulzura en su rudeza, le mostraba que quizás la suerte si le sonriese ese día.

-Espera que, Ronnie Ann, eres tú, dime que no estas enojada

Grandes ojos de cachorro, que le recordaban porque le agradaba tanto el hermano de la molesta novia de su hermano, no solo era ingenuo, algo torpe y muy excéntrico, también podía a llegar a ser tan dulce como el más blanco de los conejitos.

\- Ja,ja,ja, te la creíste Lame-O, no puedo creer que seas tan fácil de engañar.

-Entonces no llevas horas esperándome en línea

-Claro que no tonto, por quien me tomas, ¿Bobby?, Ja ja ja

Desagradable, era el resumen de todas aquellas palabras que recorrían sus pensamientos. Las cuales eran mejor no decirlas, no quería otra erupción del volcán Santiago frente a el.

-0-

\- Y es así nena, como despedí al señor Jesús, en agradecimiento me dijo que me conseguiría entradas para su próximo juego, a que es genial

\- Es literalmente- Aburrido es una palabra que aunque oportuna no era una que desease expresar- Genial, es literalmente genial, pero volviendo a lo de esa noche

\- Lori yo no creo poder alquilar un auto de lujo

\- Tienes que Bobby, es mi fiesta de graduación, nuestra fiesta tiene que quedar para la historia

\- Supongo que tienes razón- Respondía el sumiso caballero, ante su amada reina, a la cual fácilmente podríamos llamar María Antonieta y no habría diferencia que las distinga.- Conseguiré otro empleo no será problema, bueno quizás si para Ronnie Ann, tendré que decirle que ya no podre llevarla a sus clases de gimnasia,

\- ¿Gimnasia? No pensé que tu hermanita fuera de esas chicas

\- Si lo es y de hecho es muy buena, déjame contarte que un día…

-¡Muy bonito¡Muy bonito¡ Bobby, necesitamos hablar de lo verdaderamente importante, ¡Que vestiremos¡- La reina ordenaba y su ciervo embelesado por su amor obedecía sin dudar, pobre Bobby era prisionero de su propio corazón.

-o-

\- Y bueno cual es la sorpresa

\- Bueno la sorpresa Lame-O, la sorpresa es…es…¡Esto¡- Cuadrada, con vivos colores decorándola, la imagen Ace saltando a la acción y una muestra, obviamente retocada del manjar que contenía, coloreando el resto del diseño presentaba ante el niño incrédulo su cubica magnificencia.

\- Has alucinado verdad, es la última caja del cereal zombi bran de la promoción en todo Boston y la guarde especialmente para ti, como te gusta Ace savy y esas cosas de nerd, me dije, "Oye Ronnie a cierto Lame-O le gustara eso" y que tal, ¿Te gusto?-

\- Si me gusto, ¡Me encanto¡Eres la mejor¡La mejor¡ espera tengo que ir hasta Boston para traerla ¿cierto?.

\- Tu lo has dicho tonto- Confirmaba la pequeña latina, perdón la pequeña americana.

\- Demonios, supongo que tendré que buscar la manera de ir hasta allá- Pues suponía mal, pues aquella fortuna dentro de sí, aun no se agotaba

\- ¡Lincoln¡ literalmente nos vamos a Boston a visitar a la familia de Bobby- Pues esto era prueba fehaciente de lo afirmado, la fortuna, o quizás su destino lo llevaría Boston, la tierra de las urbes sociales y trenes aéreos, un que aguardaba el regalo de un niña que quizás a estas alturas debería ser más que solo su amiga.


End file.
